


The Winter Goose

by notthedevil



Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [29]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Untitled Goose Game Fusion, Banners & Icons, Digital Art, Geese, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: oops i gave this to lioness for a hot second because you both just love bucky SO MUCH.....
Series: [EAD Birthday Bash 2021] Custom Icons - Octopus/Goose/Possum [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	The Winter Goose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> oops i gave this to lioness for a hot second because you both just love bucky SO MUCH.....


End file.
